Sakura and Tomoyo's Lost Voice
Sakura and Tomoyo's Lost Voice (さくらと消えた知世の声, Sakura to Kieta Tomoyo no Koe) is the 37th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The'' Cardcaptors title for this episode is "The Show Must Go On". Summary Tomoyo has a singing competition coming up soon and is always practising at school, where a mysterious light seems to be following her around. After cheer-leading practice one day, Sakura decides to go listen to Tomoyo practice after she throw her cheering ribbon into the air also impressing Chiharu and Naoko that Sakura is energetic and her cheering ribbon flew quite far. On the way there, she senses a Clow Card. The Voice Card appears and rushes into the room and steals Tomoyo's voice. Tomoyo fells on the floor and the Music Teacher notices and asked her what's wrong. Sakura enters the music room and sees what happened, Tomoyo tells her voiceless that she can't speak. Later the Music teacher calls Tomoyo's bodyguards to pick her up and they sent her to the doctor. Later that night, Sakura tells Kero what happened and he explains that the Voice card likes Tomoyo's voice and stole it. At Tomoyo's house Tomoyo was in her bed looking at her music notebook, sad. Then her mother Sonomi arrives after getting a call from her bodyguard that Tomoyo can't speak. Sonomi asked her if she feels a pain or got a cold and Tomoyo replies by writing on her notebook that she is fine. Then Sonomi comforts and tells her that she is her only daughter and she will not go to work tomorrow. Sakura and Syaoran visit her and Sonomi introduces to Syaoran and he introduces to her and Sakura blames herself for what has happen, but Tomoyo shows that it wasn't her fault and cheers her up. Syaoran then comes up with a plan to use the Song Card to sing in Tomoyo's voice to lure the card to them. Sakura seals it after it's initial attempts to flee are prevented thanks to Syaoran and Tomoyo's voice returns to its owner. The Singing Competition finally arrives and Tomoyo thanks to Sakura for catching the Voice card. Sakura returns to her seat with the others and watch the competition happily. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowVoice.jpg|The Voice (Debut)|link=The Voice |-|Cards Used= ClowSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song |-|Cards Sealed= ClowVoice.jpg|The Voice|link=The Voice Quotes *'Touya': You should be glad you're not baton-twirling. You don't have to worry about it hitting your head. *'Sakura': Big brother! *'Touya': Considering how you're so fine after hitting your head with the baton so many times, your head must be harder than a rock, Sakura! *'Sakura': That's not true! :(Tomoyo writes in notebook)'' *''Tomoyo: '' you're always watching over Sakura-chan aren't you? *'Syaoran:' Wh..what!? I-I'm n-not.. *'Sakura:' Li-kun is something the matter? *'Syaoran:' N-nothing Trivia * This is the first episode in which Syaoran addresses Tomoyo by name instead of calling her 'The girl with the video camera'. * In this episode Tomoyo confronts Syaoran about his feelings for Sakura, before Syaoran can deny this fact Sakura interrupts their conversation. Navigation Category:Episodes